Lonely Lullaby
by 96Ane96
Summary: Un fic para aika-chan20, te mereces esto y mucho más    Hace ya un año que Midorikawa se quedó practicamente solo, sin nadie, que lo comprendiera. Song-fic. NO Yaoi.


**Para una gran escritora, una gran amiga, una gran consejera, tómalo como quieras pero para mí, eres única siendo como eres, una gran persona. Gracias por ser así, Aitana. En estos días pensé en mis amigos y amigas y entre ellos, apareciste tú. No estabas arriba, ni abajo, ni en medio. No encabezabas ni concluías la lista. No eras la número uno, ni el número final. Lo que sé es que te destacabas por alguna cualidad que transmitías y con la cual desde hace tiempo se ennoblece mi vida. Yo tampoco tengo la pretensión de ser la primera, la segunda o la tercera de tu lista. Basta que me quieras como amiga. Entonces entendí que realmente somos amigas. Hice lo que toda amiga; oré, y le agradecí a Dios que me haya dado la oportunidad de tener una amiga como tú. Era una oración de gratitud, porque tú le has dado valor a mi vida :)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y si así fuera, te lo regalaría, porque te mereces todo. **

**Canción: Lonely Lullaby, de Owl City. Sé que te encanta esta canción.**

**Para ti, y solo para ti. **

**Lonely Lullaby:**

_Symphony of silver tears,  
>Sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears,<br>Overcast these gloomy nights wear on,  
>But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn.<em>

7 de Noviembre.

Un chico de pelo verde y largo andaba por mitad del camino hacia el lugar, hasta ahora más deprimente que había visitado nunca. Sin embargo, todos los meses iba a cambiarle las flores marchitas al familiar al que quería tanto, al que tanto echaba de menos, al que siempre acudía en caso de duda, aunque nunca le podría contestar.

Entró en el cementerio como siempre, con un nudo en el estómago, sintiendo que alguien le observaba. Desde lo más alto. No sabía por qué iba a visitarla todos los meses, si eso lo deprimía aún más, aunque si no lo hacía un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadía su cuerpo, su delgado y cansado cuerpo. Desde que ella murió, el hambre que antes tenía a todas horas desapareció, y su característico sueño profundo, le sustituyeron las noches en vela, llorando y lamentándose en silencio.

_I sang my princess fast asleep,  
>'Cause she was my dream come true,<br>Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you._

Se arrodilló frente a la tumba, decorada con unas flores rojas, ya mustias. Cambió aquellas flores por las que tenía en la mano, esta vez, blancas.

Había pasado un año desde que murió ella. Un largo y doloroso año. Sentía un inmenso vacío en su cuerpo. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, a la vez que cantaba la nana que estructuraba su infancia junto a esa persona tan especial.

Midorikawa: Desapareceré cuando la lluvia se cuele, cuando las pesadillas me lleven, gritaré con el ululante viento, porque es un mundo amargo, y prefiero soñar… Mamá… - Cantó esa preciosa nana que solía adormilarle, hasta hace un año, la que ya no le dejaba dormir.

_But now those lonely lullabies,  
>Just dampen my tired deyes,<br>Because I can't forget you.  
>Because I can't forget you.<em>

Midorikawa: Esto es demasiado para mí… El mundo es demasiado duro para soportarlo sin ti… - Apretaba los puños más que nunca. Se sentía inútil, decepcionado, destruido por dentro. Ya no comía, ya no dormía, ya no merecía la pena vivir.

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,  
>When the nightmares take me,<br>I will scream with the howling wind,  
>'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream.<em>

Un dulce viento acarició su nuca, destapada por su coleta. Era como una caricia, de… de ella. Recordó las preciosas tardes que pasaban juntos, corriendo por los campos de aquella casa a las afueras de la ciudad, recogiendo flores para la abuela, atrapando gusanos para que papá pudiese pescar en el lago. Recordó aquellos felices momentos, inolvidables e inigualables, los cuales jamás se podrían repetir. Recordó las preciosas nanas que le cantaba su madre para que él se durmiese plácidamente.

No. Debía olvidar eso. Así dejaría de sentirse tan mal, tan sensible y vulnerable.

_Dizzy love turned a star lily pink,  
>And hung above our lids too flushed to blink,<br>But icy blue froze the fairytale cold,  
>Though I treasured you and you sparkled with someone to hold.<em>

_Annmarie: No debes olvidar esos momentos._ _Son las cosas más felices que te han ocurrido, no tienes que olvidarlas, al contrario cariño, debes recordarlas orgulloso de que hayan pasado, de que las has disfrutado._- La melodiosa voz de su madre le hablaba en su mente, dejando al chico en shock, muy confuso.

Midorikawa: ¿M-Mamá? – Preguntó para asegurarse de que era ella. Sus ojos negros no podían sostener más lágrimas y rompieron a llorar.

_Annmarie: Si, hijo. Soy yo. Mamá…_

_I sang my princess fast asleep,  
>'Cause she was my dream come true,<br>Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you._

Midorikawa: Pero estás muerta… - pronunció esas dolorosas palabras que odiaba. Odiaba a todo el mundo, a todas las personas, a todas las estaciones… Todo era insufrible sin su madre al lado.

_Annmarie: Eso no quiere decir que no esté contigo. Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre lo he estado. Hijo mío, te quiero mucho._

_But now those lonely lullabies,  
>Just dampen my tired deyes,<br>Because I can't forget you.  
>Because I can't forget you.<em>

Midorikawa: No te vayas…Ven aquí… Te necesito…Por favor mamá… - Suplicó a la voz mientras sus lágrimas parecían ríos de amargura.

_Annmarie: Ryuuji… Sigue adelante, eres fuerte y joven. No te quedes atrás por una mujer que ya está muerta…_

Midorikawa: ¡No estás muerta! No… No puedes estar muerta… No… ¡NO! – Como siempre solía hacer, negaba la realidad, para poder vivir en un sueño que tarde o temprano acabaría, aunque por un momento, sería feliz, aunque solo fuera un momento.

_Annmarie: Desapareceré cuando la lluvia se cuele, cuando las pesadillas me lleven, gritaré con el ululante viento, porque es un mundo amargo, y prefiero soñar… Recuerda cariño, mientras que la lluvia no se cuele, mientras que las pesadillas no te lleven, grita con el ululante viento y haz de este amargo mundo, un sueño… - _El chico dejó de llorar, como siempre hacía cada vez que su madre le cantaba esa nana. Se puso de pie y miró al cielo, sonriente, aunque nostálgico.

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,  
>When the nightmares take me,<br>I will scream with the howling wind,  
>'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream.<em>

_(X2)_

Midorikawa: Mamá… Siempre serás mi recuerdo más feliz, y por eso… Nunca te olvidaré…

_Annmarie, I'll never forget you.  
>Annmarie, I'll never forget you.<br>Annmarie, remember me?  
>I'll never forget you.<br>Annmarie, remember me?  
>I'll never forget you.<br>Annmarie, remember me?  
>I'll never forget you.<em>

…

…

…

**FIN**

**Feliz 15 cumpleaños, amiga.**


End file.
